Heaven is in your eyes
by LadyOpheliaM
Summary: Doesn't matter how hard he tries, Jesse is not capable of letting his dead wife, Tracy, leave him. Her memories consume him every single day untill a new girl arrives at the MDPD and make him think about, finaly, move on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! It's good to be back! So, this time I'm being a bold writer... I'll try to do a long-fic with my newest obsession: CSI Miami! Yaaay! :D I've been reading lots of fanfiction about it and I think it's time for a little test. Aaaanyways, I'll be posting every saturday, don't know what time, but... Okay! XD I hope you guys like this and please, if there are any grammar mistakes or anything like that, let me know and I'll do my best to make them right :3**

**Now, about the fanfiction... I instantenly fell in love by Jesse Cardoza and I found 4 fanfictions with him on this website. I guess this one will be the number 5 XD So, we have Marisol, the Mala Noches and yada yada XD I'll put more couples on the story sooner, I promise XD**

**If you made this far, congratulations! Now, let's go to the story :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Green Eyes<p>

It was her first day on the MDPD. She shouldn't be so scared about it; after all, she wasn't even going to be a CSI, because she was going to work the entire day on the morgue with someone named Alexx Woods.

Lyra took a small breathe while on the elevator, staring at the closed doors for a moment before them open up and a bunch of police officers come inside the small steel box. Lyra never had problems with small spaces, but it was very strange for her to stay inside the elevator for too long surrounded by strange people.

She had what was called social phobia, wasn't quite the problem, but recently it began to be very present on her life. On airports, parties, elevators… Even on college.

Lyra stared at her reflection on the mirror of the elevator, running a hand on the top of her head. She had curly red hair, long enough to pass her shoulders, big green eyes (sometimes she believed they were a bit spooky, especially when she was scared, cause they were too big and light colored), small red lips and her face was peppered with freckles all over her nose, her cheeks, even on the forehead.

The red haired girl left the elevator after a few moments, biting her own lips while holding some papers and her Snoopy black backpack full of badges and key chains.

- Ms Morgan? – A soft and husky voice came from behind her, making the girl turn around and stare at the tall red haired man wearing dark clothes. – My name is Horatio Caine. I believe that you are Ms Woods assistant, is that correct?

- Yes, sir. – She answered with a smile. – It's… Very different from the place I used to work.

Horatio laughed softly. – Come with me, I'll give you a tour of the department.

He introduced her to some members of the team, a tall Cuban named Eric, a beautiful blonde named Calleigh, she was the ballistic expert. He also mentioned a brunet named Natalia who works on the DNA with Ryan Wolfe, but both were on a crime scene at the moment.

- Hey, H, I was thinking about that case and… - The male voice behind them suddenly stopped when Lyra and Horatio turned around. – And…

- Lyra, this is CSI Jesse Cardoza. – Horatio introduced her. – Jesse, this is Doctor Lyra Morgan, she is Alexx's assistant.

- Oh, hi, welcome to the team! – Jesse smiled and caught himself counting the uncountable freckles on her nose and forehead for a minute, forgetting about Horatio's presence. Lyra was such a small girl, he would say she badly left the twenties, and those big green and girly eyes were absolutely adorable.

- You mentioned that you had something to say about a case, Jesse? – Horatio said with a tricky smile, putting his sunglasses on.

- Ah, yes! Yes! We… Me and Walter we found some evidence pointing to the husband. – Cardoza took a small breathe, biting his tongue.

- Oh, that's great. I want you two working on that. And let me know the results. – The lieutenant said, putting one hand on Lyra's back so they could start walking towards the morgue.

Jesse stood there for a while, watching the petit form of Lyra walking away from him. "She is just a girl, Jesse, calm the fuck down" he thought himself, making his way back to the lab, where Eric, Natalia and Ryan where at.

- Man, what happened there? – Walter asked with a mischievous smile. – I thought you were going to ask the girl out!

Jesse rolled eyes, slapping Walter's head. – Not funny.

- She's beautiful. – Eric added, making Natalia cough.

- Oh please, could you guys hold back the testosterone? She's too young and I pretty sure she will ask if you have younger brothers! – Boa Vista laughed.

- Hey Nat, c'mon! I'm in pretty good shape! – Eric said arching an eyebrow. – I'll ask her out after this case, just for a beer between colleagues.

- No offense, Delko, but I think she'll say no. – Natalia smirked. – It's her first day here, me and Calleigh we will do that.

- Well… I guess she will agree, for a girls night. Especially if you said a couple of words to Alexx to convince her. – Walter argued.

Jesse, however, was wondering if he actually had any chance against Delko, considering everything else. He was just a sad CSI with a grey cloud above his head since his wife was murdered and all he could possibly think about was getting revenge, but now… When he looked at those big light green eyes, such feeling was melted and gone.

Cardoza smiled when Delko made a joke, but he wasn't listening to anything at all. Maybe he could invite her for lunch, or even coffee, he wasn't sure about it. All that he knew was… He wanted to know everything he could about that girl.

On the morgue, Alexx was very pleased to get some help with the pile os corpses around her, however, she was curious about the new assistant. Usually, the newbies were always full of questions, but not Lyra. She was very focused on the dead woman's corpse, removing a good pile of evidences, including skin under her long and manicured nails.

- You look like me on my first day. – Alexx smiled motherly to the red haired girl. – Very focused on the job. – She laughed briefly.

Lyra smiled back, removing evidence from the body. – I… Read all the books and information about the department before I accept the job. I didn't want to feel lost here. – The girl said shyly.

- Well, sweetie, the books are very good for you to know the theory of how things work here. But you will only learn something when it's right in front of you. – Alexx argued, keeping the motherly look over the young girl. – If you have any doubt about it, please, let me know. I'm here to help you.

- Thank you, doctor Woods. – Lyra smiled.

- Alexx, darling. Doctor Woods it's a little too formal to me. – The commentary made Lyra laughed, nodding briefly.

At the end of the day, the CSI team was tired, but not enough to go home, 'cause was a Friday and it was a tradition to go out for a beer and some good parties. Jesse was thinking twice about going, 'cause he was pretty sure that Delko was going to the operation "flirting with the newbie."

Cardoza opened his locker, staring at his wife's photo with a nostalgic smile. Was their wedding day, she was wearing a light pink dress, holding a rose bouquet in one hand while the other was tightly pressed against his own. All Jesse could see was her beautiful smile, she was so happy on that day.

He closed the locker with one hand and felt the big gray cloud on the top of his head. It was growing and getting heavier every time the thought of his wife crossed his mind. Cardoza took a deep breath loosing the tie around his neck, but even with that, Tracy came to him.

Her soft hands undoing his tie, her lips making small marks on his neck… The way she caressed his hair while hugging…

- Damn… - The CSI shook his head, biting his lower lip so hard until the blood was on his tongue. It was bitter, like his life. He had nothing besides his job, and that made him miserable.

Waking up alone, making coffee alone… Watching movies alone. Even going out with his old friends was weird, 'cause they were always with someone. Jesse tried a couple times to get a company, but… Zero.

Even his almost relationship with Natalia was a disgrace.

- Hey, die hard! Are you coming or what?! – He heard Walter yell at the locker's room door.

- Yeah… I… I'm on my way! – Cardoza answered, changing his shirt for something more comfortable.

On his mind, he kissed Tracy goodbye. Again. Until the next rush of memories, he thought briefly, following his friend to go out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeey guys! :) Sorry for making you wait for so long, I was a little unsure about this chapter, but still... Here it is! Please, forgive my grammar mistakes if you find them, english isn't my mother language. Anyway, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Anxiety<p>

"Just a beer", Alexx's voice was still echoing inside her head when she walked inside that small pub for a happy hour with the co-workers. No big deal, Lyra told herself while walking towards the bar, asking the barman for lemonade, noticing the CSI's group getting close. She saw some new faces, probably Natalia and Ryan, and the big and tall man named Frank, according to Alexx.

Lyra pressed one hand over the bar, holding the glass of lemonade and staring for a long time the bottle of it, watching the tiny crystals of sugar going down the glass as she drank it slowly.

- There you are! – The girl looked away from the glass, smiling shyly when Alexx walked towards her. – You hide pretty well, girl, I almost lost you. – The coroner smirked. – Silent like a cat, I must say.

Lyra shrugged, noticing that some of the CSIs were walking away from the bar, straight to the small and not so much friendly (at least for her) dance floor. The tall Cuban was dancing happily with the blonde ballistic expert, and even the boss was chatting with a beautiful dark haired woman, taking her by the hand to the dance floor.

- That gorgeous girl there, her name is Marisol. She is Eric's sister. – Alexx told her. – And this bold grumpy man over here is our detective, Frank Tripp – She laughed when Frank arched an eyebrow. – The two on that corner are Natalia and Ryan. And… Well, those handsome boys near Frank are Walter and Jesse.

- Handsome? Where? – Frank said sarcastic, making Walter laugh.

- Don't be silly, Frank! Look how gorgeous I am! – Walter smirked.

Frank rolled his eyes. – Yeah, yeah, sure. Stop scaring this poor girl, would ya?

Lyra smiled; however, the cold sweat was already all over her body, especially her hands. She tried to do her best to keep cool, to relax, but she was already shaking a bit and the air wasn't getting not even close to her lungs.

She needed to leave.

- Excuse me a moment. – She whispered, smiling shyly before leaving the bar.

The cool night air rushed over her, making the girl shake and hug herself. The fear was always there too, like a silent monster just waiting for the right moment to jump on her back. Lyra took several long breaths, caressing her own bare arms softly when noticed someone walking towards her.

- Uh… I'm sorry, are you okay?

She turned her head and smiled briefly, recognizing the lonely figure of Jesse, the man from the department who was staring at her for a long time when they met. – Yes… Yes… I just… Needed some air, I'll be fine.

Jesse nodded, and felt very surprise with himself when his right hand touched her arm. – Geez… You're cold. Sweating cold, actually. Are you really okay, Lyra?

- Yes… Just… I really don't like crowded places. – The girl smiled shyly, taking a quick look at the man standing next to her. Jesse was tall, darkhaired, with honest light colored eyes. Honest, but at the same time, deeply sad. – So… I think I'm okay if you want to go back inside.

- Oh, okay… I needed some air as well. – The CSI smiled. – Do you mind if I ask… Are you somehow related to Horatio? – He laughed and suddenly the girl also laughed, blushing a little bit.

- No, sorry… I think is just a coincidence the… Red hair thing. – She answered, taking a brief look at her curly hair, floating with the cool breeze. Lyra didn't notice Jesse's finger playing with that tiny floating curl of her hair.

He didn't know why he was doing that. All he could think about was how soft her hair was and how he wanted to feel it on his bare hand. But then… Came the silence, and with it, come Tracy and her beautiful long blonde hair floating with the fast wind when they were going to their special place.

When he was tired, and so was she, they only needed to look at each other and everything was fine. And they started to pack, 'cause being tired means let's go to our special place and we will be okay. All the trouble would be gone when they lied on the soft green grass, and cuddling. Jesse was always playing with her hair while her fingers were caressing his chest.

Cardoza took a deep breath, noticing the big green and confused eyes staring at him. She noticed. - Uh… Sorry about that. – He put his hand down, coughing. – So… Uh… Do you need a ride? I can take you if you like.

Lyra put a lock of hair behind her ear. – Uhm… Yes, sure. If that's okay. I don't want to trouble you.

- No problem. My car is on the parking lot. Shall we? – Jesse smiled to the girl, keeping his hands on both pockets while walking with her on his side.

* * *

><p>Calleigh was taking several deep breaths, moaning against Eric's neck while he was moving his hips against hers harder and harder every time her moans were louder.<p>

- S-so close… Uuhhh… E-Eric… Oh God… - Calleigh smiled briefly when the Cuban leave her, and almost on the next moment, she was on top, riding him faster as she could, and when she felt him cum harder inside her, the ballistic expert smiled, touching her bare and light pink breasts while his hands were on her hips, keeping her still.

- Oh God, Cal… - Eric smiled, pulling the blonde closer so she could be lying on his chest while his right hand was caressing her back. – That was awesome.

- Yes… Considering that we are doing this on the back sit of your car in the parking lot… - She laughed, closing her eyes. – I guess… That means we are… Dating, right?

- Do you want that? – The Cuban asked.

- Yes… And you?

Eric bitted the lower lip. Of course he wanted that, but... He also enjoyed the having sex with Calleigh without that kind of chain around him. He enjoyed his freedom very much, but… He never knew exactly how he felt about her. All that Eric knew was that he cared a lot about Calleigh and… God, now he was confused.

- I can hear your brain working from here, did you know? – The blonde giggled.

- Oh, sorry Cal… I was just… Thinking, you know? About us… The… Stupid law of the department about no relationships, yada yada. – He rolled his eyes. – Do you think it would be a good idea for us being together like that?

- Well… Yes. I mean, we are both grownups, and we can do whatever we want outside the department. Keeping the professional side, obviously, but the moment we walk away from it… We can hold hands, kiss, make love in the back sit or whatever other place that you have in mind. – She smiled, kissing his lips. – I love you, Eric.

The tall Cuban smiled, caressing her silky blonde hair. – I love you too, Cal.

* * *

><p>Inside her apartment, Natalia took a deep breath, trying to call Jesse for the third time in half hour. She wasn't worried, obviously, but… She wanted an answer. It was just a simple question and she needed a simple yes or no from Cardoza. And was being a pain on the ass.<p>

- Jesse, this is the third message I left for you, so please, stop being a dick and call me back. – She throws her cell phone on the couch, kicking her shoes off after that. – Damn! – Boa Vista ran a hand over her hair.

She knew she was pushing him. The beer, the awesome sex, then… The silence. He was a dead end, as Ryan told her. Still to focus on his dead wife Tracy to pay attention to a colleague. Walter used to say that Cardoza had a big grey cloud on the top of his head and it was always a storm on it.

He was the nicest guy she ever dated. He had a nice chat, a sweet smile, was gentle… And pretty damn hot. Not to mention his sex skills, but Natalia wasn't looking for that. She could get sex anywhere she wanted. Jesse was… A friend. A good friend and someone she could be able to talk about anything, a companion… Or something like that.

Natalia curled her toes, lying on the couch and staring at the white ceiling like it was the most amazing thing she ever saw.

The brunet feels asleep on the couch, still wondering if Jesse would call her back. Or even talk to her again like they used to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long with the update! :( I was with a little block _ Really bad, but anyway, here it is! Hope you guys enjoy! And again, please, forgive my grammar mistakes xD**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Fear<p>

It was lunch time when she finally found some time to study. The red haired girl wasn't tired, but her tests were getting closer and even working everyday with all those corpses and learning how evil a human can be, she always found some comfort and reason in the theory. It was simpler than the practice.

She smiled for the waiter when the tall and blonde boy brought the ordered, pushing her big and thick medicine book to the side, smelling the warm lasagna on the white porcelain dish.

- Thank you.

- When you are ready for desert, just ask me. – The boy winked, walking away from her table.

Lyra cut a small piece of the lasagna with the knife, taking the piece into her mouth with the fork and at the same moment, the girl was already opening her book, reading the third paragraph. It was very common for her eat and study at the same time, was a good memory, actually. When she was at high school, and her mother passed away, was the only comfort Lyra had, studying. It didn't mattered what; the opened book was her way out of the sadness.

However, she didn't understand a single line of the book. The girl took a deep breath, because a tall, sad eyed man with dark hair was taking all her thoughts at the moment. She was thinking about Jesse and nothing could possible frustrates her more than that. Lyra was wondering about the odds of a relationship with him, and… It was impossible.

She noticed how handsome he was, and probably Natalia, maybe Calleigh or that woman from the lab, Valera had noticed as well. They were all full mature breathtaking women. She, on the other hand, was just a skinny young girl.

Lyra didn't have a lower self esteem, but she knew that was too young for her co-workers.

The red haired girl took a deep breath, staring at the window for a moment when noticed some strange man coming out of a black car. And they were heading to the restaurant. One of them opened the door and the other two entered.

- Ladies and gentleman, I need your attention please! – The one who opened the door said. – Thank you. EVERYBODY ON THE FLOOR! NOW!

Lyra heard the shots, and suddenly she was under the table while the men were yelling at the other customers. – Don't play the hero, sir. I want wallets, purses, cell phones on the table. GO! GO!

The customers, all terrified, were putting their belongings on the table, hoping that those men were satisfied with that. Lyra did the same, keeping her head down.

- You, c'mon, get up! – The girl narrowed her eyes, watching one of the robbers making the owner of the restaurant get up so he could use him as a shield.

- You too, ginger, move! – Lyra didn't have the time to say anything, because there was a gun on her face and a hand pulling her hair tightly, making her stand up. Scared, the girl started walking noticing some police cars outside the restaurant, but the robbers knew they wouldn't shoot with hostages protecting them.

- RELEASE THE HOSTAGES, NOW! – She heard a police officer asking, when noticed a glimpse of a red hair behind a police car. The girl didn't had time to blink when the shooting started and the robber gun was on her head, however, it wasn't for too long.

The girl jumped when the robber fell behind her with a single shot on his forehead. As a doctor, she was used to blood and deaths, but… She wasn't ready for that. For watching the warm blood covering the asphalt slowly and his body looses all his functions in one single moment.

The medicine not prepared her for that.

She took a long breath when the paramedics came near her, putting an orange blanket around her shoulders and taking her to the closest ambulance so she could sit down.

Breathe. It was the secret to stay calm, to not let the shock take all her body and the tremors begin. She wouldn't let that happen again. The feeling of being inside a big bubble where you can hear and see everything, but in a lower volume like wearing headphones without music, or pressing the hands tightly on the sides of the head so the sound becomes muffled.

- Lyra? Lyra, can you hear me? - She heard a low and husky voice and opened her eyes, staring at two baby blue worried eyes. - Are you hurt?

She shook her head, but didn't dare to smile because she couldn't. Lyra noticed after some moments that her arms were around her torso, like she was hugging herself.

The lieutenant undressed his jacket, putting the orange blanket away from her shoulders. - Here, take this. Do you want me to call someone to come pick you up?

-... I-I'll b-be fine, thank you... Horatio. - She said shyly, smiling briefly for the older man, not noticing when somebody was getting closer to the ambulance.

- Is she okay, Horatio? – Jesse asked worried, taking a quick look at the young girl.

- She will be. – The lieutenant said. – You two excuse me, I need to take care of things here. – Horatio smiled to them, walking away with his social pants, and the deep blue shirt.

Jesse smiled, sitting on the girl's side on the ambulance. – Hey… Listen, I… I know it's not a good time for that, but… Would you like to have lunch with me? I know it was your lunch time and you probably didn't had time to eat, and… - He laughed briefly, and those lovely dimples on his cheeks were more visible. - Please, say yes?

Lyra laughed, putting a lock of hair behind her ear, staring the asphalt and her shoes for a moment. – Okay… - She smiled.

Cardoza stand up, offering his hand to the girl. He felt how soft and delicate her hands were, holding tightly own his own calloused hand, not caring to walk away from the ambulance with Lyra while holding her hand.

He knew she was scared, and that was his way to tell her everything was okay, that she was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! long time no see XD I'm very sorry for the hiatus, but I was blocked again :/ My imagination sometimes keep playing hard, but okay. I'm getting my shit together and I'll write more and get the hell out of my comfort writing zone. XD Anyway. If you like some looong chats betwen characters, this will be a good chapter xD**

**xoxo Thanks for all the reviews and favorites :) And again, forgive my grammar mistakes .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - A bold move<strong>

The nights before he went to Miami were miserable and full of depression and nostalgia, all at once. Jesse's heart was still aching, just like the rest of him. He hasn't shaved for days now, and could be confused with a beggar, not a police man like he was. His small collection of beverages was easily drunk in a few hours.

His friends were leaving lots of messages that Jesse didn't bother to answer, just delete them from the machine. Except the ones from his mother. She was concerned about his behave, and how miserable he was without his wife.

Tracy's photos were all over his bed, and every night he would grab his cell phone and make phone calls to her number, over and over again just to be able to listen her voice on the secretary. Jesse could even see her lovely eyes and smile while saying those simple words.

And every day he opened his eyes, feeling the warm sunlight on his face, forcing him to leave dreamland, silent tears would rolled down his face, because nobody was there, kissing him good morning and then making coffee. Another day alone. Another day without her.

He took a long and noticeable breath, opening his eyes just to stare a pair of green and glimmering ones.

- Sorry, I was a little… Absent. – Jesse smiled, taking the already cold and painted with ketchup French fries into his mouth.

- No problem… I got a little absent as well. – Lyra said with a soft smile. – Is just… I would never imagine that… You are an absent minded person.

Jesse smiled. He wasn't absent minded, not when Tracy was still alive. He would picture himself as a fun friend, caring husband and a genuine happy man. He loved to talk, and make barbecues with his friends, watching romantic comedies with Tracy until she was sleepy and they would make love and then fall asleep.

Because of her, he knew lots of romantic comedies movies. And now, he couldn't handle to look at one DVD cover without feeling empty inside. And the sadness would take over.

With the sadness, came the silence, and the with the silence… Came the observation power. Jesse knew only one person with senses so sharpen: Horatio Caine. The sad and lonely lieutenant was like a eagle when was about catching bad guys, helping victims and solving murderer cases.

- I wasn't like that when I had my wife… You would like me. I was a funny man. – He smiled, noticing one small thing: for the first time in months, it wasn't hard to talk about that. Tracy's face came to his mind, but he didn't feel that same sorrow. It was more like… A wound getting better. Still hurts, but… No so much.

- I heard that you are very… Reserved. Mostly because of your wife. – The girl said, seeing on Jesse what she was two years ago. Big sad eyes without perspective.

- Yeah, that's right. But… I'll get better one day. – He smiled hopeful, but still sad. – Taking one step at time… Sometimes I think I can't go on with that, I wish…

- To die? – She completed his sentence with a sympathetic smile.

- Yes… But then I remember that she wouldn't want me to do that. Tracy was so happy, so strong and full of life… I dream about her, and… She tells me to keep going. That one day the pain would fade away. But I'm scared… Scared that I could forget about her.

- That's not going to happened. – Lyra said determined, but still softly. – You know why? Because you love her. And she lives inside of you. Everyone that we love… They never leave for good, you know? You can always find them. – She smiled. – I know I just advised you by quoting Harry Potter, but… It's true.

Jesse smiled, and then laughed. – That's fine… I'm sorry to ask, but… Did you lost someone?

The younger girl nodded. – My mom, two years ago. I just received my approval letter from college, and… A few days after she… Passed away. – She said, playing with one of the French fries before taking it into her mouth. – I couldn't bear that. Knowing that she would never see me graduated, or I would never hug her again. It was… A tough time. I tried to kill myself twice because the pain was too much.

-… I'm sorry. – Jesse said in a low voice and did something a little too intimate. He held one of her hands. Her palm was pale pink and soft and her fingers were thin.

- That's all right. It's been a long time since I talked about that. – The girl smiled. – But… You're probably wondering how did I… Survive to that, right? – She laughed and the CSI nodded. – I didn't. For two years, I was… An empty person. Just a corpse walking through the city. I had no friends, no boyfriends, badly talked to my family... I took some prescribed drugs, but they didn't work. What really helped me get through this was… The music.

- Music? – The man asked.

- I play violin. And for two years, I practiced. One day, one of my neighbors heard me playing and invited me to join an orchestra. And I did. Was the best decision I ever made. – The girl's smile was so warm and welcoming that Jesse could stare at it for a whole day. - What I'm trying to say is… You still have hope, Jesse. You can be happy.

-… I guess that was the best advice I ever heard. – Cardoza says, squeezing her hand. – Thank you, Lyra.

- You're welcome. If ever need to talk… Just let me know. I heard that… You were seeing one of the CSI's, is that right? Natalia Boa Vista.

- Yeah, I was… But… - Cardoza took a long breath. He and Natalia were friends with benefits, but… He knew she wanted something more than that, and he couldn't give to her. – I don't know, is weird. I don't feel anything for her, but I can't say that.

- Give her a chance. – The girl said. – You know what? I'll get you two entrances for the orchestra that I play. I promise that neither of you will get bored. – She laughed briefly.

Jesse pondered for a few moments, smiling to that lovely girl. – Well… Okay! I'm curious… How do you manage being a coroner and a musician?

The girl shrugged. – I never find any problems to be honest. The calluses barely hurt, because I play for a long time. My fingers are… Accustomed with that pain from the violin strings.

- I played guitar for a while. – Jesse said. – But was a short time, because I couldn't get used to that pain on my fingers. – He rolled his eyes. – Well… I'll call Natalia, see if she is interested, and… I'll let you know, okay?

- Yeah, okay. – She smiled, taking a quick look to the clock of the dinner. – I think we should get back to the lab.

Cardoza agreed, paying for their meal and they started their way back to the MDPD.

When Natalia saw Jesse and Lyra a little to close in the elevator, her sharp investigative sense was at its higher level. She could tell that he was much better than the other days. He was smiling, for God's sake!

One part of her was happy to see him like that, and the other one was jealous. A school girl was making him smile! Boa Vista took a long breath and it was clear to Ryan that she was a little pissed off as well.

- Hey Nat, chill out. – He arched one eyebrow. – Maybe this isn't what you're thinking.

- And what am I thinking? – The brunet snapped.

Wolfe shrugged, taking another look at his crime scene photos, was one of those cases that could ruin a good mood in a matter of minutes.

Natalia tried to focus on her samples, but all was gone when she saw Jesse entering the lab wearing his light blue shirt, black pants and dark blue tie. He smiled at her and then went to help Ryan out.

Not even the hard case of the day and the difficulties of getting the killer behind bars ended with Cardoza's good mood. And in the end of day, Natalia was getting ready to get herself a beer when notice his presence.

The man was with a white towel around his waist, getting some clothes on his bag. – Hi Natalia.

The brunet blushed a bit, but kept herself coolest as possible. – Hi there. You look… Happy.

- Do I? – He laughed a bit, smiling to himself. – Well, that's good. Hey Nat, are you free on Friday?

She arched an eyebrow. – Friday?

- Yes, like tomorrow. – He put his underwear and took off the wet towel. Natalia tried not to look at him, but it was impossible. – I… Want to talk about… Us.

Us? What that school girl has done to him? Whatever it was, she was grateful. – Us? I thought there were no us after my eight not answered phone calls.

- I… Want to put that behind. – He zipped his jeans and put on a green T-shirt, sitting down to put socks and shoes on his pale feet. – So, what do you say?

- Okay… I guess. What time?

- Nine is good? – He got up, smiling to her while his hands were running all over his own hair, taking the excess of water. Natalia could see the water dripping from his hair, like one of those perfume advertisings. Paco Rabane, whatever. She swelled hard.

-… Sure, nine is great. – The brunet answered, feeling the small air she tried to put on her lungs was taken away with his suddenly approach.

He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her. And then, with a charming smile, Cardoza left.

Natalia was astonished, with heavy breaths coming out of her still opened mouth.

What just happened?!

* * *

><p><strong>I started this chapter on my notebook, I didn't know exactly what I was doing, but... I hope you guys enjoy XD<strong>

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! :D Thank you so much for the reviews *-* I hope you guys like this chapter :) And please, I need to ask you guys something... Are you guys okay with the story's ships? XD Have any suggestion of what should I do or shouldn't do. Let me know :D**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Dates<p>

Jesse and Natalia were officially dating after that really romantic date. Of course, they went to some other places like restaurants, bowling, some parties and finally, he invited her to meet his apartment. It was the best night ever for Natalia, and she couldn't be happier than on that month.

She was always smiling, but she was very professional during the day, but sometimes, when the two of them had a free moment, they would kiss passionately in the locker's room. The brunette always enjoyed those kinds of situations, especially when the word danger was there, and that make her even more hunger for doing such things with Jesse during the work.

And it didn't take a long time to Calleigh found out about them. The bullet girl was happy for her friend, and even more for Jesse. He was a very good friend and seeing him smiling to Boa Vista and starting conversations not related to work was a very good thing.

- We should have a double date. – The blonde giggled. Natalia and Calleigh were in the rest room, drinking coffee and eating some cookies on that sunny morning in Miami. – You and Jesse pick a place, and the next time, me and Eric.

- That would be great! – Natalia smiled to her friend, drinking some coffee. – And we should call Horatio and Marisol as well, don't you think? Despite the fact he is our boss…

- He is a very kind friend and Marisol as well. – Calleigh smiled. – Speaking about red heads… I caught you staring Alexx's assistant like you were trying to solve a puzzle.

- Yeah, well… That girl she is a mystery to me, honestly. Don't you think she is a little…Weird? – She said in a low voice. – She badly talk to anyone, she's always alone… And suddenly she is the reason I'm dating Jesse.

- Wait, what?

- Yes… Our first official date was to watch an orchestra. She was there playing the violin. – Boa Vista told her. – Jesse told me she gave him two tickets. Look, I'm not criticizing the girl, is just… Jesse seemed to like her very much, but… He is with me now, and every time I ask him how that did happen and he says that… She opened his eyes.

- Maybe she isn't ready for a relationship; Nat. Lyra is very young for this department, more than Ryan, actually. A lot more. – Duquesne said, smiling softly.

- Yes… - Natalia mumbled. She had little to fear, right? If Lyra was a little more… Sociable, she would defiantly use that younger age thing to seduce every man on that place.

On the outside of the rest room, Lyra took a step back and turn away, walking a little fast for someone who was just wondering off. The folder with the autopsy results was tight on her hands and when the young girl saw Horatio, she walked towards him.

- Lieutenant?

- Yes, Ms Morgan? – The older man smiled, holding his sunglasses in one hand.

- The results from the autopsy. – She smiled back, watching his baby blue eyes looking up and down on the paper soon as he held the folder.

- Trauma in the head, broken bones… Someone didn't like this woman very much.

- I know this isn't my job, but… I would say it was very personal. – The girl said. – Like… A family member, someone very close, very… Angry.

- Why would you say that?

- I took a peek on the daughter, sir. Is just a guess, but she didn't look so sad with her parents 'death, in fact… She seemed to me pretty relieved.

Horatio took a breath, smiling kindly to the younger girl. – Thank you, Ms Morgan. I'll take it from here.

The girl nodded, watching the Lieutenant walking away from her. Lyra closed her eyes for a second, swallowing hard. No. That wouldn't happen again, she said to herself. She wouldn't let that irrational fear take her like it always did.

"School Girl. She doesn't look like a woman. Freak. Weird. Carrot head. Skinny girl."

All those nicknames were repeated over and over again inside her head. And the fear was coming, she knew it was.

Lyra went to the locker's room, opening the grey locker with her name and taking a small package of peppermints, putting two inside her mouth an then, only then, she took a seat on the wooden bench near the lockers, staring her pale hands for a moment.

"It will stop" She thought. "It won't be long, I'll be okay."

One breath. The memories seemed to scream inside her head, all the painful ones. Her mother's death. The bully from school and college. When her mom and dad got a divorce and he went away…

The warm tears were going down her cheeks, and Lyra didn't even care about it. If she pushed them aside, they would come back. She learned that forcing herself to stop crying was the worst thing she could do.

Then she heard the door open, and more than immediately, the red haired girl pushed the tears away and force herself to the sink, washing her face with cold water.

- Hi, Lyra… - Ryan Wolfe said with a soft smile, opening his locker.

- Hello… - The girl said with a forced smile, running a hand over her curly hair.

Ryan took a change of clean clothes, and then he looked at the girl's reflection on the mirror: she was blushed red, and her big green eyes were a little bit red like she was crying for quite some time. – Hey… Are you all right?

- Yes… I'm… Good. Thank you. – The girl said evasively.

- Lyra, you know that I'm a CSI and I don't give up very easily, so… - He walked towards her. – What happened? Someone hurt you?

She shook her head. – N-no… I'm… I'm okay!

- Are you scared?

- No! – The tears she was trying to hide were there again, falling faster than she could process. Her both hands were rested on the sink, holding it so hard that her fingers were getting whiter. Lyra was ashamed; she didn't want to look weak or sad. And crying like that was a very good example of both things.

Ryan was shocked for a moment, first because he had no idea of what he could do, and second, Lyra didn't look like she was going to stop sobbing. – Hey, Lyra… It's okay… - He put a hand on her shoulder, noticing how tense she was. – Look, I… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you those things, but I was worried, and I still am. Do you… Want me to ask Alexx to come here?

She shook her head. – No… It's… It's fine, really. I just need a moment. – Lyra took a deep breath, staring her green eyes in the mirror. Usually, after those anxiety attacks, she would feel extremely tired and sleepy, but she was on duty and after that, she was going to college. – I'm sorry if I scared you.

- No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. – Ryan smiled, putting his hand down in a slow movement. – Anyway… I'll take a shower. And if you need someone to talk or anything like that… Let me know, okay?

She smiled thankfully. – All right… Thanks, Ryan. I'll go back to work now. – She whispered, watching the not very tall man walk towards the showers.

Lyra washed her face again and smiled shyly to her reflection, putting another peppermint on her mouth. Candy, specifically those peppermints had a very relaxing effect on her after the anxiety attacks, like a placebo effect because she refused to take prescription drugs for that small problem.

It wasn't a problem, was a… Condition. Sometimes she wouldn't feel any of the anxiety effects during months, but eventually, they come.

- It's okay… I'm okay. I'll be fine. – She smiled to her reflection, taking another deep breath so she could just go back to Alexx's morgue.

As she walked away, that feeling of exhaustion was slowing taking her, but she didn't gave up easily. She couldn't have the luxury to do that, especially with such an important job like that one on the police department.

- Hey honey. – Alexx smiled motherly to her, noticing the redness on her eyes and cheeks, but she knew her co-worker wouldn't say a thing about that. – We have another corpse. This time, is a car accident. He is sixteen years old, the driver runaway and I believe that Eric is working on it.

- Anything out of the ordinary? – Lyra asked, putting on her gloves and walking to the other side of the autopsy table. The boy was very young with a blonde and curly hair. His skin was dead pale and his lips were losing the color slowly.

- This. – Alexx said, turning his head to the side, showing a circular entrance on his temple. – I took the bullet already, it's a 9mm. And officially, the bullet was the cause of the death, not the accident.

- Perhaps the accident was… Distraction? – The girl said, noticing some white powder on his fingers. Carefully she took a cotton swab and took a sample of the white substance, putting on a plastic bag. – I'll take this to the lab. And the bullet to Calleigh.

- Okay, darling. And Lyra… - Alexx looked at her assistant with a soft smile. – Can I ask you something?

- Sure.

- Do you feel like… If I needed to leave the lab for any reason, do you think you would be capable of taking care of everything alone?

Lyra pondered, biting her lower lip. – Well… To be honest, yes. But I'm not graduated yet, so legally I would need a supervisor. Why?

- I've been working here for almost twelve years, honey… I feel like a need to be with my family, you understand?

The girl nodded. – I understand. But… It will be something immediate?

- Maybe… I don't know yet. – Woods smiled. – We talk about it later, now go on and take those samples to the lab. And tell Eric that he needs to bring his hamster cheeks right here so I can show him the body.

The girl laughed. She made the same observation to herself about Eric's cheeks on her first day, but the most adorable thing she ever laid her eyes on it was Jesse's dimples.

And with that silly smile, she walked away from the morgue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! :) New chapter for you! Hope you like it =D From all the chapters, this one is my favorite!**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - The Pool<strong>

Jesse smiled with Walter's joke, but also noticed that he wasn't very happy like his co-workers, perhaps the grey cloud was back on the top of his head, but Cardoza knew that was unfair, because Natalia was very happy, and he would hate himself for ending their relationship for nothing.

Tracy's words came in his mind, making him smile softly. But he also knew he couldn't run into his memories forever because eventually, his good friends would leave him with nothing but memories. And being alone was the worst thing he could think about.

Loneliness means to him that he had nothing but himself. Nothing but that big grey cloud and Tracy's memories to keep going. But with Natalia he had a chance, right? She was a beautiful, smart and sociable woman, always smiling and surrounded by friends. But often, Jesse didn't feel like he belonged there.

Slowly, he was feeling empty, doing things for nothing. He admitted to himself once that he never loved Natalia, but he couldn't leave her again without an explanation.

- You're thinking too much. – He heard a lower and kind voice, smiling towards Horatio.

- Yeah, well… - He shrugged.

- Is there anything bothering you, Jesse? – Horatio asked.

- To be honest… - The CSI bit his lower lip, staring at the deep blue pool. It was a dark night, with no Moon on the sky, and the stars were hidden behind the clouds. – This. This situation is bothering me.

- The party? – Caine looked a bit confused.

- The party, my life… The only certain thing I had is my job. – The younger man said. – Natalia is a wonderful person, but… It's not her. Geez, I'm so weird…

- You're not weird. You're confused. – Horatio said gently. – Losing your wife was a big thing, and not catching her killer was even worst. But… I can't bring her back to you, Jesse, but I can help you catch who did that.

- Yes, I know. Thank you. – Cardoza nodded.

- But you can't live for revenge, you know? I did for a while and was the worst decision I ever made. And… - He played a little with his inseparable sunglasses. – I'm glad that Marisol took me out of that path. She showed me that I could be a good police officer, a good man and a good husband without getting me killed. If you're not happy with your situation with Natalia, talk to her; let her know how you are feeling.

- How? Sometimes I want this to end, I… Want to disappear… I want to feel something, but… I'm afraid.

Horatio took a deep breath, taking a sip of his water. – Don't be afraid, Jesse. And don't think you're alone on this. You have a family here. And… Maybe you're just… Looking for happiness in the wrong direction. – Caine smiled mysterious, giving a gentle tap on his shoulder before walking away towards his beautiful wife.

Cardoza nodded, staring the bottom of the pool and noticing some co-workers scattered across the big pool area. Natalia was inside, helping with the drinks and friendly chatting with everybody. He looked away, noticing a small and red haired girl sitting at the poolside with an absent look and took off her sandals, dipping her pale feet on the water.

He walked towards her, clearing his throat. – Mind if I join you?

- Not at all. – Lyra said smiling.

Jesse sat down by the poolside, putting his arms on the knees, letting his beer at side. – Not a big fan of parties?

- I could ask you the same. – She giggled.

Jesse rolled eyes, but smiled. – I'm not in a very good mood for parties, and… Chatting with lots of people. I like parties, but… Not today.

- I'm not a fan of parties, but… Sometimes is good for knowing with who I'm working with. – She said. – By the way, I'm happy for you and Natalia, I'm glad the concert idea worked.

He forced himself to smile. – Yeah, it did… And I never got the chance to say thank you, so… Thank you, Lyra.

- You're welcome. But… You don't look so happy about it.

- Look… - Jesse caught himself staring at his finger, noticing the mark of the wedding ring on his finger. – Natalia is great, she is funny, beautiful, caring… But I don't… I can't… - He shook his head. – I don't love her. Geez… I never thought it would be so strange to say it out loud.

- You don't love her, but you care for her as a friend?

- Yes… Yes… But she loves me and… I don't want to break her heart. – The CSI said sadly. – What should I do, Lyra?

- You know, not telling her how are you feeling could easily break her heart as well. Don't lie to her, and don't lie to yourself. – The girl said. – Do you know why I live alone?

- No, why?

- When I was younger, starting college, I was dating a boy from my class. His name was John, and he was very kind and friendly. – She said. – His family was religious, and we were being forced to get married. But I didn't want that, and he neither. One day, he got tired of waiting. His parents said that I was going to be his wife, not like a companion or friend, but as a thing, an object.

- Geez…

- And as a man, he was told he had his needs and I was there to help him, wanting or not. And he tried to force me. – Lyra looked away a moment. – But he failed, and on the same day I broke up him. His family threatened me, my grandparents too… So I left. My mum supports me until she died, but… I can't look at them after that. Maybe one day, but not today.

- I'm sorry about that. – Jesse said and put a hand on her arm.

- That's all right. I won't let the ghosts of my past haunt me forever. – She smiled. – I know that I'll never be normal, so I stop trying to. I just want to function and… Be happy. But for me, not the others.

Jesse smiled, staring at her glimmering green eyes for a long moment, ending the distance between them. Cardoza leaned on her, pressing his lips against hers. He wasn't demanding, or forcing it, but all he could think about was kissing those lips over and over again.

Lyra looked down when he stopped. -… I don't want to cause trouble.

- You're not.

- I am, Jesse. You're dating Natalia and… Kissing me was wrong.

- You liked? – He asked a little tense.

She blushed. -… Y-yes. But it was wrong. – The girl said, not daring to look away from the pool. – I should… I should go. – She took her feet of the water and put the sandals on, standing up. Jesse looked up, noticing how beautiful she looked on that pale yellow summer dress, and he followed her with his eyes until she was gone.

Jesse couldn't believe on himself, but… All he could think about was kissing those lips again, and then… Never let that beautiful woman go. She wasn't a school girl; she was a woman, a very delicate and wise woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there, it's me again! :) If you made this far, let me know what you think :D<strong>

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heey guys! :) New chapter for you, a little short, but this one went okay, I guess haha. Let me know what you think! :D**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

When Lyra got home, she was expecting a dark place with the moonlight invading through the windows, but it wasn't what she saw. The living room light was on, her cat was comfortable sleeping on the couch and her friend, Brittany was sitting next to the feline, wearing pink pajamas while playing with her Nintendo 3DS Super Mario special edition.

- Brit? Are you okay?

-… I forgot I had to make Pikachu practice more before facing Misty… - She said sadly. Her hair was long and brown stuck in a ponytail high on her head. Her face was a little pinkish, and the brown eyes a bit red.

- It happened again, Brit? – Lyra asked, and for a moment she forgot about Jesse kissing her by the pool, forgot about what he told her, and she told him as well.

Brittany nodded, ignoring her friend's presence to pay attention at her game. Lyra knew that Brittany wouldn't want to talk about anything, because she was trying to focus on something simple like her Pikachu, the amount of pixels that formed him and the small world her character was walking.

Lyra walked towards the couch, caressing the top of Brittany's head and then, behind her cat's ear. The ginger feline purred, but badly woke up. – Are you hungry, Brit?

- No, I ate some gummy bears, I'm ok. – The girl answered.

- Brit… Do you remember what I told you about my job? About… One of my co-workers? – The red haired said quietly, leaving her purse next to the brunette.

Brittany nodded. – The… What was his name again? Jason?

- Jesse.

- Oh, right. You told me that he lost his family, right? His wife… And now he was dating a woman named Natalia with your help. – Brittany said absently.

- Yes, right. – The girl answered, walking towards the kitchen. She opened the cabinet and took one of her cheese cup noddles, putting it on the microwave, opening the fridge to get some orange juice. -… I was by de poolside and… He came to talk to me. He said he wasn't sure if he really loved Natalia and…

- And? – Brittany said from the living room.

- He kissed me.

Lyra heard Brittany shutting her 3DS down and heard the sound of her soft sleepers on the rug. – He… Wow… Really?! – She looked surprised.

- Yes… And… And the way he looked at me… - Lyra blushed deep red.

- Is he a good kisser? – Brittany asked smiling.

-… Y-yes… Uhm… H-he is… - Lyra said shyly.

Brittany smiled mischievous, holding both of her friend's hand. Lyra always enjoyed the kind way the brunette had with her, and whenever she was anxious, she would run to her apartment and fall asleep while Brittany sang her a lullaby, or played her ocarina¹.

- Ly, I'm really happy for you. But you look anxious, what's the matter?

- I'm not… I'm not good enough. I mean… I'm weird, I walk funny, and my hair is always messy and… And… - She shook her head. – I'm not normal.

- Me neither. – Brittany laughed. – Do you remember that we promise each other that we would never be normal? We would just find a way to function? And you're doing great, Ly. You are functioning. You got a job; you can go to college… You are a wonderful person. And… If he doesn't want you… He is an idiot.

- The problem is… I think he wants me. But… I'm scared.

- It won't be the same thing, Ly. He is a police man, and for what you told me, he would never hurt you. I know that… What happened between you and your ex was tough, but… Don't assume that all the men are like him. This Jesse… He could be a wonderful person. A good friend, a caring boyfriend… Allow yourself to feel, okay? Don't be scared, and talk to him about it.

Lyra agreed, smiling and wiping a tear away. – Thanks Brit…

- It's always a pleasure. Now, why don't you grab your 3DS and come play with me, hun?

- That will be great.

**~X~**

Jesse stared at the ceiling with an absent look while Natalia was sleeping next to him wearing nothing but a sheet covering her body. He was also naked, with hands crossed on his chest and paying attention to the movement on the outside. He could hear the wind blowing, the water from the pool trembling and some lonely cars on the street.

He caught himself taking a peek on Natalia's face. She looked so beautiful and peaceful while asleep, but… He didn't want to look at her sleeping. He wanted to look at someone else, and perhaps this someone else was afraid now.

He shouldn't have kissed Lyra like that. He was confused, but had no right of letting the girl confused too. – Natalia? – Jesse said in a lower voice.

Boa Vista woke up, smiling a bit. – Hi there… Did I over slept? – She asked.

- No, it's okay… It's three in the morning. – Cardoza took a deep breath. – I needed to talk.

- Couldn't you just wait until morning? – She yawned.

- No… I… I'm sorry Nat. But… This, us… It won't work.

- Jesse, for God's sake, we are together for a month. – She sat down, staring at him. Her brown hair was a bit messy, and her eyes were darker. – What happened?

- Nothing happened, Nat… Geez… I just… I think this is happening to fast. – He dodged, looking at his own hands. – I just lost my wife, and now we are sleeping together.

Boa Vista took a deep and frustrated breath. – You never said that before.

- We weren't dating… Officially. – He argues. – And now we are. And… Geez, you and Calleigh were talking about marriage?

- For her and Eric, Jesse! – Natalia snapped.

- And how long do you think will take for you start talking about us?! – He got up, walking naked towards the window, pressing his palms on the window's ledge. -… I'm sorry.

- You don't want to marry again? That's fine! I don't want to do that either. – Natalia answered, walking towards him, touching his back with her bare hand in a soft caress. – And I'm the one who should be apologizing… So, I'm sorry. Maybe you're right, maybe we are going to fast… I… I love you, Jesse.

Cardoza looked down to the deep blue pool, feeling Natalia's arms being put around his waist in a hug. He said nothing, because the words were trapped on his throat, and all he could do was caressing Natalia's hand softly.

- C'mon, let's go back to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! This is what I call an unexpected idea and plot twist. This will change somethings about Jesse's life and what he believes. I hope you like this chapter, and by the end of it we will have a special guest! ;)**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

It was a regular sunny day on Miami. Nothing out of Jesse's routine since he arrived at the MDPD, but this day in particular would be very important for him.

The day everything changed.

As always, Jesse arrived earlier than Natalia, of course, everybody knew they were dating, but Rick Stetler wasn't involved on this "everyone" thing and Jesse knew that guy could bring some trouble for both of them.

- So, what do we have for today? – He asked soon as he gets in the rest room, taking a cup of coffee for himself. Eric was next to him, pushing the sugar on his direction. – Any weird things?

The Cuban laughed. – Nah, just the usual. But is very early, so the creepy things will be here in a few hours. So how are you doing?

- Good, and you? – Jesse smiled.

- Same. – Eric sighed, taping his index on the white mug. – So, you and Nat are still hiding, hun?

- Hiding from Stetler. – Cardoza said tricky. – The guy is dying to cause some trouble here, well, at least was what I heard.

- Yeah, he was always a pain on the ass. All he wanted was H's job, but if can't get it, he will do anything to ruin us. But every time he tries… Horatio kick his ass. – Eric laughed and looked at the door's direction. – Speaking in the Devil…

The red haired man smiled, taking off his sunglasses. - I suppose I'm the subject, is that right?

- Believe me, H, we were only saying good things about you. – The Cuban said, smiling at his brother in law.

- Like you can kick some asses. – Cardoza laughed, taking a sip of his coffee.

Horatio smiled. – Well, gentleman, we do what we do with what we have, isn't that correct?

- Indeed, yeah. Coffee, H? – Eric offered his mug to the lieutenant.

- I'll pass this time. Got some paperwork, you two excuse me. – The man said, putting his sunglasses back on and left the rest room.

Jesse put his mug on the counter, staring at the sugar cubes for a moment. Tracy always loved those sugar cubes, and he never knew why. Her coffee was sweet, but never too much, like her. He loved the way her strawberry blonde hair kept spread over the pillow when she woke up, like a princess…

- Good morning. – He jumped when someone kissed his neck, but smiled after. – I never understand how can you sneak out the bed without waking me up! – Natalia laughed.

- Uhm, oh well… I guess I'm really quiet. – Cardoza said, kissing her lips softly and watch her grab a mug and serve coffee, doing the same for Calleigh.

They had a friendly conversation for some minutes until the shift begins. Jesse and Eric were send to answer a call from Coral Gables, an old lady found a corpse of a young man on the garbage.

Since the little thing on the pool, Jesse hasn't spoken to Lyra, and she was going with them to exam the corpse. The girl was really quiet, but he noticed also that she had a sense of observation sharp as Alexx.

- He has a tattoo… Wait a second. – The girl lift up the T-shirt the dead man was wearing and saw the black trident ending on his hip line.

- Mala Noche. – Eric mumbled. – This was a gang thing. Does he have any ID?

- Let me see… - The girl slipped her hand onto his pocket, finding a piece of paper. – No, but… I found this.

Eric grabbed the piece of paper and froze. – Damn…

- What's the matter? – Jesse asked confused.

-… This is a trap… - He grabbed his cell phone and speed dialed the first number. – This is CSI Eric Delko, I need back up now at the Coral…

They heard the first shoot and the screams of the people around. Jesse stooped next to Lyra, grabbing his gun. – Stay down, Lyra!

Eric and the two police officers were confused, pointing their guns to all the possible sides, looking for a shooter. – It's a sniper, he could be anywhere... – Horatio's brother in law was unaware of the target on his head, and how anxious the shooter was.

The Mala Noche man was a sixteen year-old boy. His job was shooting down Eric Delko, but he was confused about the gun, it was nothing like his video games at home. He knew somebody had to die, a member of the CSI team had to die, or his family would. His hands were sweating and all he could do was focus on the Cuban man, his finger slightly touched the trigger, but for his misery, it was at the wrong time.

They heard the second shot, but this time, a scream really close to them.

- Jesse! Jesse! – The girl yelled, putting both hands on the wound at Cardoza's chest.

- WE HAVE AN OFFICER DOWN!

Jesse choked, cursing himself for forgetting about his bulletproof vest, taking a deep and hard breath. – I-I c-can't breathe… G-God…

- Jesse, look at me, please. – Lyra asked, keeping the pressure on his wound, but not to hard because she didn't know if the bullet was still inside him. – Keep talking, please… Tell me… Tell me… How did you start to play guitar?!

- W-when I was… A t-teenager… - Cardoza smiled, biting his lip hard. – M-my neighbor had a garage band and… We used to play some random things like Beatles or… - He coughed, moaning in pain. -… Will I see my wife a-again?

- Jesse, don't give up. It's not today… - The coroner had tears on her eyes, moving aside soon as the ambulance arrived and the paramedics came to get him.

She was shaking with both hands covered in his blood.

- Miss, are you coming? – The paramedic asked, with one of the ambulance doors opened.

- I… - She looked at Eric for a moment.

- Go, I'll let Natalia know. – The Cuban smiled nervous.

She nodded, taking her gloves off and giving it to Eric keep as evidence or throw away, she didn't care at the moment.

- Officer Cardoza, stay with us! – The paramedic yelled soon as the girl walked in and the ambulance started to move.

Lyra grabbed one of his hands, holding it tightly. – It's okay, Jesse… You will be okay…

Cardoza closed his eyes, holding the coroner's hand with the rest of strength he had. Sleeping was so suitable at the moment, dream about floating on a cloud, or just falling into a quiet and nice sleep without pain or scars.

Without thinking about Tracy.

**~x~x~x~**

Jesse looked around. What the hell happened? He was at the department and apparently, everybody was in a rush, not even bothering to talk to him. Cardoza walked towards the lab, seeing a nervous Natalia working on some evidences.

- Hey babe, what happened? – He asked, putting himself behind her.

Natalia sighed. – Oh God, why? – She bitted her lip hard, leaving the evidence on the table. Quickly, she removed her lab coat, staring at a nervous Calleigh soon as the blonde arrived. – Are you coming?

- Yes, of course, let's go. – Calleigh said, and both women walked away from the lab. Jesse followed them, a bit confuse when they got in the elevator.

- What happened?! – He asked.

- Eric just called me. They found the shooter. A sixteen years old boy. – The blonde said with a sigh.

- Jesus Christ… Eric said it was a Mala Noche warning. What do you think?

- Can somebody tell me what the hell happened?! – Jesse yelled, but both women ignored him.

- I honestly don't know, Nat. – Calleigh answered.

Jesse followed them. Why nobody was answering him for God's sack?!

Fifteen minutes after, Calleigh and Natalia arrived at the hospital, meeting with Frank, Ryan, Horatio and Eric. Something happened, and by the look on their faces, was something really bad.

- The doctor's said he is in coma. – Horatio said calmly and Calleigh put an arm around Natalia's shoulder. – They said he… Can wake up today, tomorrow, next week…

And suddenly, Jesse caught a glimpse of the hospital bedroom. He was there. Asleep, connected to machines that helped him breath, taking his cardiac frequency…

- God damn it… – He asked himself, ignoring his co-workers conversation for a moment. He was in coma, but he was out there.

Far from everyone he saw Lyra sitting on a chair with a brunet girl close to her with an arm around her shoulders. The red haired girl stared at him for a moment, but then looked down, saying something to her friend and both girls got on their feet, walking slowly away in the corridor.

- Hi there buddy.

Jesse frowned, and looked at his side. – Speed?

Tim smiled tricky. – I guess we need to talk.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! :) How are you doing? Here it is another chapter! I admit that it was going to be a smaller one, but... I wasn't going to torture you guys with a short chapter. Anyway, love you all! :)**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

- I... Don't understand... What happened? – Jesse asked confused, feeling Speed's hand on his shoulder and they started to walk. – I mean… am I dead?

- Well, I guess not, because your body is still working. – Tim arched an eyebrow, pointing at the room they just left. – Do you remember what happened?

- Not really. I remember… Someone shooting and… Then I was on the ground with Lyra asking me to stay awake, to tell her about the garage band I used to play… And then I was back at the lab, but no one could see me.

Speed smiled. – Yeah, I remember that feeling too. I screamed with everybody, but… Nothing. I remember clearly what happened. I went with Horatio to a jewelry store, and my gun fail when the shooting started… God, I was scared. And everyone was so sad… I even went to my own funeral, saw my parents… Horatio never forgive himself for what happened, but… I never blamed him. I only blamed myself for being so reckless with my gun.

- Speed, there was no way you could know your gun was going to fail. – Jesse said comprehensive. – It wasn't your fault.

Tim shrugged, putting both hands on his pockets. – So… How is your life?

- I lost my wife a few months ago… And I came to Miami to… Let that go, you know? But… - Cardoza laughed briefly. – I'm not sure if I'm going to make it.

- Don't be stupid, Jesse. You will wake up.

Jesse looked down for a moment. He wasn't sure if he wanted to wake up and then what? Live a normal, CSI life with Natalia Boa Vista? Goes to barbecues, parties… Dance with her, make love to her even if he didn't love her back? How great! And not to mention break her heart with that.

- You want to wake up, right buddy? – Speedle stared him.

- I… I'm not sure, Tim… I mean, I have nothing on the other side. Maybe… Maybe I can find peace on this side, right? This is the first time in months that I fell so… Weightless. Nothing hurts too much… It's like being a kid again…

- But when you spend too much in between, you start to feel empty. Don't do this to yourself, Jesse. Is not your time yet. – Speedle looked down for a moment.

Jesse stared at him, a bit confused. – How long have you been here, Tim?

- Since I died. It's… Been a long time, I think. I kept thinking what kind of legacy I left behind, and… That eats me every single day. I left nothing behind.

- Don't be stupid, Tim. – It was Jesse's turn to argue. – You had friends, and your friends keep your memory alive. Eric talks a lot about you, ya know? How grateful for knowing you he was. Horatio may feel guilty about your death, but he misses you. Even of your bad jokes. – Jesse smiled. – When I heard about what happened… I couldn't believe. And I wasn't able to go to my best friend's funeral because my job was being a bitch. – He joked. – But… Tracy helped me out. I called your parents and I talked to your mother for one hour. She was telling me about your childhood deeds, the time you climbed on a tree with your Spider Man costume and jumped.

Tim laughed. – I broke my arm that day… Spend a few days at home, no school… It was a fun time…

- I can imagine that…

Speedle stared Jesse, noticing how nostalgic he was. – I'm really sorry for Tracy, man.

- Yeah… Me too, buddy… Me too.

**~x~x~x~**

- Man, I'm telling you, this is wrong! – The teenage boy yelled.

Horatio looked at him patiently, holding his sunglasses with both hands. – Mr Rodriguez, I guess I'm not being clear enough, so I'll start again. Who was your target?

- Eric Delko. – The boy snapped. – But the freaking moron moved away when I pulled the goddamn trigger, and the other dude was shot.

- The other dude has a name. His name is Jesse Cardoza. – The lieutenant said with a lower and threatening voice. – And who gave you the sniper gun?

The boy took a deep breath. He was Brazilian, with dark hair, brown eyes and suntanned skin. – One of Riaz's men. I don't remember his name, but… Ele é matador. – The boy smiled when the Portuguese rolled out of his mouth. – You better be careful, mister. Because you may have killed him, but his men want your head. And the moron's head too.

- Oh, do they? Well… - The lieutenant put his sunglasses on, smiling. – I'll be waiting for them. Get him out of here.

The police officer agreed, taking the boy in handcuffs out of the interrogation room.

Eric walked in a few moments after. – What the kid said?

- He said the Mala Noche is looking for ways to kill both of us. – Horatio said. – And by the way the boy was… They are absolutely sure they will succeed.

- H… We can't play this game anymore. You have Mari and I have Calleigh, they will be targets. We almost lost Marisol once, I… - He gulped, biting his lower lip.

- Nothing will happened, brother. I promise you that. I'll hunt the Mala Noche down, one by one.

**~x~x~x~x~**

Natalia sat down on the chair next to the hospital bed where Jesse was, caressing the top of his head with her fingers. – You're going to make it, baby. I know that. – She whispered, more to herself than for the inert body of Jesse Cardoza.

He was breathing, his chest went up and down softly, but his eyes remained close. His hands were also still by his sides on the bed. Natalia held one of his hands between her own hands, staring at him for a long time.

- Mrs. Boa Vista? – Natalia looked away when a young Doctor walked in holding Jesse's record in one hand. – I'm Doctor Philips, your husband's doctor.

Natalia smiled a little, shaking hands with the man. – He isn't my husband, he is my boyfriend.

- Oh… Sorry about that. – He said embarrassed. – So… His vitals are good, stable now. This means we can perform the operation to remove the bullet without any danger. We are very hopeful we will make it.

- But… What about the coma? – Natalia asked.

- The coma… It's the tricky part. We can't explain what is keeping him like these, but I've made a few phone calls and we are doing our best to find out what is wrong. – The said with a gentle smile. – Anyway… I'll ask for the nurses bring you some pillows and a blanket in case you're planning to stay.

- I am. Thank you, Doctor. – Natalia smiled, shaking hands with the young man once again before he leaves the room.

Natalia took off her shoes and walked to the window, staring at the heavy traffic on the streets with a sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! So sorry for taking too long with the update, the writer's block was eating me alive. I write and re-write this chapter a thousand times. Anyway, I hope you guys like it :)**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p>Jesse and Tim were talking about their travels when, suddenly, Cardoza noticed that he wasn't listening to Speedle anymore. In fact, Speedle was gone and he was alone in the middle of a dark road.<p>

— Tim? – Jesse spoke, confused, looking around so he could try to understand what happened. – Where am I? – He asked, and decided to walk but like in a nightmare, the road was getting more and more long.

Cardoza was getting nervous at that point. So this was it? He was dead now? And he was going to hell? Or maybe heaven? But he hasn't seen no white light, no inner peace or whatever that was. Actually, he was growing anxious.

— Hello, Jesse.

The tall man turned around and his heart skipped a beat, or maybe two and then a silly and nostalgic smile came on his lips. – Tracy?

The blonde woman smile with a nod while walking towards him. – Hello, my love.

He was speechless. All he could do was smile and look silly. – God… I-I missed you so much…

— I know, I missed you too, honey. But… This isn't right.

— What do you mean?

Tracy rubbed his face softly. – I mean that you can't spend your entire life like this. You look horrible. – She smiled. – You're sad and… There is a big grey cloud around your head, my love. And you're fighting over something that could help you.

— And what is that?

— Love, Jesse. You don't want to fall in love again, but I have a bad news for you… Because you're in love. And is not by that gorgeous woman sitting next to you on the hospital, you know?

Jesse looked down. He was a coward. – I-I… I know, is just…

— Are you afraid that the other girl wouldn't want you?

— Yes… I mean, she… She is always so kind to me, and… That day by the pool when I kissed her…

Tracy kept her hand near the husband's face, looking at his eyes with kindness. – She was afraid, Jesse. She wasn't afraid to love you, because deep down, she does. The point is… She has been through a lot.

— I know… - He bitted the lower lip, nodding softly. — Darling… Why are you here?

Tracy rolled eyes. — What do you think? I need to help my silly husband to move on. And don't give up, Jesse. I'll always be with you, but you need to keep going my love. And remember… - She leaned on him and pressed their lips together. – I love you.

Jesse closed his eyes for a moment, holding Tracy tight on his arms. He wanted to disappear with her, keep his beloved wife resting again his chest forever, hear her laughing, and kiss her lips over and over again…

However, everything needs to end. He knew that if he chooses to stay with Tracy, he would never see Lyra and Natalia ever again. Cardoza opened his eyes, kissing his wife's forehead cupping her face with both hands.

— Good luck, my love. – Tracy said gently. — Now… Wake up.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Jesse opened his eyes, and all was white and noise around him. He caught a glimpse of a brown long hair and then realizes that… He was awake on a hospital bed, hearing Natalia yelling at the doctors so they could come and check on him.

Cardoza couldn't remember anything besides his confuse dreams involving Tim and Tracy and a dark highway.

— Baby, you will be fine! Oh, thank God! — Natalia squeezed his hand.

-x-x-x-x-

Watching his friend carefully, Tim Speedle smiled happily putting both hands on his pockets. The CSI took a long and noticeable breath, closing his eyes for a moment when a bright white light was shining for him on the end of the hall.

— Thanks, Jesse. Your little bastard. — Tim smiled, and walked towards the bright light.

-x-x-x-x-

It was only a matter of perspective. Jesse was happy when his co-workers came to see him, but he missed one in particular: Lyra.

Horatio, Eric, Marisol, Calleigh, Walter, Ryan and Frank were making a small crowd on his hospital room. Natalia was holding tight on his hand, and kissing him on the lips very often, laughing every time someone makes a joke.

He was waiting for a moment alone with Boa Vista. He couldn't fool her anymore.

When the visits ended, Cardoza felt a little itchy on his stomach, but it wasn't fair keep doing that, making Natalia believe that he loves her so much.

— Nat…

— Yes?

He took a deep breath. — I just… Want to say to things to you. First of all, thank you for being here with me even if I wasn't exactly the most talkative type. — She smiled even more. — Second… I just….

— What? — Boa Vista asked.

— I can't play with your feelings anymore, Nat. I… I'm sorry, but... I know you love me very much, but… I don't love you the same way, and… This is killing me because you're a wonderful woman and a caring friend.

Natalia stared at him, looking for a joke on his eyes, but found none. — So this is it? You slept for a week and now want to dump me?

— To be honest… I wanted to do this for a long time.

Boa Vista was shocked, — I can't believe this… Geez, Jesse! You're a bastard!

— I know.

— I'm glad you do. — Natalia snapped, grabbing her purse and leaving the hospital room.

Cardoza was sure of his decision. And he knew Natalia was a hot headed and a bit stubborn, and right now, she was pissed off. And for more horrible that sounded… Jesse was happy with his decision.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody! :) So this is a short chapter, please don't kill me XD I'll make sure the next one is longer. :) For better effects, read the chapter while listening to "Buy the Stars" by Marina and the Diamonds. :)**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p>It was a really long time for Jesse to be able to leave the hospital. Three weeks and counting, because he still needed to come back for check-ups and other matters. He hasn't seen Natalia on those three weeks, only Calleigh, Horatio, sometimes Eric and Ryan, Walter… But Boa Vista never showed up.<p>

And not even Lyra. He heard from Horatio that the girl took some days off for mental instability, and that make Cardoza concerned about her enough to keep making questions about her for the team.

Lyra once arrived at the MDPD, but she spent the whole morning inside the locker's room because she was too scared to come out. Horatio was the only one able to make the young coroner came out, giving her a ride home, and the lieutenant knew she was too embarrassed to talk about it, so he asked nothing.

He knew the feeling, when he was depressed the same embarrassment was there. The thoughts about how stupid you are for being such a coward, hiding on your little shell so nothing can hurt you… He could hear a thousand voices inside his head, screaming and judging… And for him to break up like that, to cry in front of someone was rare, actually, it never happened.

This means that… Lyra was going through a hard time.

Cardoza asked the young coroner's address to Horatio, who also told him that the only person, who stops by to visit her, was himself. Lyra was living with a roommate at the moment, and badly left the apartment.

The CSI was growing anxious about that, because he wasn't sure if Lyra was going to want to see him, maybe she would but… He wasn't sure. He paid the cab driver and got out of the vehicle taking a quick look around;

Jesse pressed the interphone button and waited, biting his lower lip.

— _Hello?_

It was an unfamiliar girl's voice, probably Lyra's friend, Brittany.

— Uhm… Hello, ahm… I want to talk to Lyra, please.

— _Who are you?_

— Jesse. Jesse Cardoza. — The CSI answered.

— _Oh! Okay, c'mon up! — _Brittany said quickly, smiling a bit before putting the telephone back on the base. — Lyra!

The red haired girl was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea on her hands while watching The Big Bang Theory on the TV. – What?

— Your knight on silver armor is coming up! – The brunette giggled.

Lyra arched an eyebrow when the doorbell rang, watching a giggling Brittany opening the door. The red-haired coroner grabbed the blanket at her feet, covering herself quickly. The CSI walked in shyly, looking around for a moment.

— I'm gonna leave you two alone. — Brittany winked to her friend, giggling before leaving the apartment.

The coroner sits down on the couch, putting the blanket away. — Ahm… Would you like to sit down?

Jesse nodded, sitting next to her. — I broke up with Natalia.

Lyra looked at him with a sad smile. – I'm sorry to hear that.

— You're too kind, Lyra. I'm not sorry for breaking up with her, actually, I'm… Relieved.

She frowned. — Why?

— Because now… — He looked at her, watching the big green and confused orbs carefully looking at him, trying to read his expression. — Now I can say that I love you without guilty of breaking Natalia's heart.

Lyra blushed; her eyes were getting a little bigger and brighter because she was speechless. He loved her, without any reason… How that was possible?

— I love your kind eyes, when you smile, I… I want to be with you. – Jesse felt like he was removing a heavy weight from his chest. — The only reason I started to think about dating again was you, you told me that I could love again, that I could be happy… And… Now I want to be happy, with you.

The girl looked down. Her lips were trembling and her face was warm and bright red like a tomato. She never believed that someone would fall in love with her, would say kind words like that… Lyra was confused, but at the same time… Happy.

The CSI put a finger on her chin, lifting her face a little. He could stare at those bright eyes forever, they were like… Stars. His stars.

Lyra was the one who make a move. She pressed her lips on his in a shy kiss. He kissed her slowly, tasting how sweet her lips were and how warm were her hands, now pressed on the sides of his neck.

— I… Love you. — She whispered quietly when their eyes met.

— I love you too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi there! So sorry, writer's block was trying to kill me :/ Hope you will like this chapter :) And thank you for all the reviews and favorites, they mean a lot to me :D**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Propose<strong>

When Jesse and Lyra finnaly assumed their relationship, Cardoza couldn't be happier. The only moment that happiness hit him like that was on his wedding with Tracy, when he saw her coming towards him on her beautiful white bride dress, saying "I do" with tears on her bright eyes.

But now, that same happiness came and… All he could do was enjoy the shy and passionate of his girlfriend, and in the second month, he was already wondering how he could propose marriage to Lyra.

On the MDPD, that happy atmosphere was everywhere. Horatio announced Marisol's pregnancy with a smile, Eric and Calleigh finally were engaged, and Ryan was, as the usual, without luck for women. He and Natalia dated for a few weeks, but it didn't work because Boa Vista was always nostalgic talking about Jesse.

Every day, Natalia was growing a bit colder. But deep down, she knew it Jesse was happy, and they were still friends and colleagues, but… Her heart was still aching.

"Will pass" She thought briefly, avoiding being in the same room with Jesse for too long. Their memories washed over her like a sea wave, taking away her sanity and peace. He was just one guy; she could easily find another one, but… What about loving?

She knew that the feeling would still be there, eating her slowly until she was able to finally, move on. A fun thing about Jesse and Lyra was… Everybody knew they were together, but they never kissed in public, in fact, they badly hold hands.

Maybe Lyra was too shy for that, Natalia didn't know. But every time his eyes met her eyes, it was crystal clear they loved each other very much and that always made Natalia a bit jealous because she couldn't see that when they were together.

— Hey Nat, are you coming to the pub? — Ryan asked her in the locker's room.

— No thanks. — She mumbled.

— O, c'mon… It will be fun, everybody will be there!

— I said no, Ryan. — Natalia breathe heavily and a little angry.

Wolfe bit his lower lip. — Okay… I'm… I'm sorry. My mistake. — He said and by his voice she could tell he was a little upset.

— Wait. I'm sorry Ryan. I… — she ran a hand on her curly hair. — I'm sorry. Me being heartbroken doesn`t mean I have to be bitchy to you. I`m sorry.

He smiled. — That`s all right. I mean… I know you're upset, and sad… And I just wanted to… Cheer you up a bit. You see… I know you probably don't want to hear that, but… Lyra is worried about you.

— Worried? Why? — Natalia asked. — She's got the boyfriend and she is worried about me?

— Hey, c'mon Nat… Don't talk about Jesse like he is a piece of meat. — Ryan rolled eyes. — The girl is just concerned about your well being, that's all. I know you don't want to hear that, but… We are all worried.

— I loved Jesse. I still do. — Boa Vista whispered. — But he doesn't love me back... And I'm pissed off because he is dating a regular girl like Lyra and not me. Do you understand how childish that sounds?

— I do. — Ryan smiled. — But listen… I know is hard to… Let go of something like that, but… Your love is turning to hate, Nat. And that is no good at all… Unless you want to become green like the Wicked Witch of the West.

— Hell no!

They giggled and Natalia rolled eyes. — Geez… I'm being so stupid… Like those chicks from teenage movies… And I'm forgetting that… Jesse is my friend and he is happy.

Ryan nodded with a gentle smile. — Yes, you're. And I'm glad that you are able to see this now, Nat. I really am.

Boa Vista took a deep breath. — Well… Thank you… And now I desperately need a beer, will you join me?

— Of course!

Ryan tapped gently on her shoulder as they walked out of the lockers room, heading out of the police department. And for the first time, Natalia felt like yes, she was able to let Jesse go.

**~x~x~x~x~**

Being with Jesse those two months was the most amazing experience in Lyra's life since… Well, ever. She couldn't remember being so happy around a person like she was with Cardoza, and even her lonely hobbies like reading, or playing violin were shared now with him and it was great, not invasive as she thought it will be or even annoying for him to stay in silence for hours with her.

Jesse loved those singular moments more than he could describe. Stay in silence while she was reading with the head resting on his lap or even watching one of many TV shows boxes she had at home, but his favorite moment was when Lyra was drawing, or even writing. How focused she could be while her hand was working fast on a white paper or the old notebook.

— I was thinking… — He said gently while playing with her hair.

— About what? — The red haired asked, looking at him with a curious expression.

Jesse smiled, rubbing her face with the thumb. — I love you. And… I know we are dating for two months and stuff, but… Will you… — Cardoza took a deep breath, holding her both hands. — Marry me?

Her big green eyes looked even bigger and Jesse felt anxious for a moment, regretting what came out of his mouth. — I-I know is… Too much, and… And…

— I do.

— You…

— I do! — Lyra giggled, and her face turned red. — Yes, Jesse, I-I want to marry you. — She smiled, touching his face.

Cardoza got up; hugging the small girl tightly and kissing the top of her head a dozen times, making her giggle. — Lyra… Lyra… Do you think "Cardoza" will fit with your name? — He asked with a smile.

— Hum… That's a good question… — she laughed. — I guess Brittany will love to know the news.

— I'm sure she will… — The CSI said with the most beautiful smile Lyra ever saw.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I think I owe you lots of explanations... I'm really sorry for this four months (or maybe more, I don't know) hiatus. I had absolutely no idea of what I wanted to do with this story. Heaven is my baby, and Lyra as well so I needed time to think, and focus on my other projects... I guess my writing skills are something messy, but... Okay haha XD I hope you guys like this chapter, and please, let me know what did you think :) Your opinion is very important to me 3**

**Thank you for all the reviews and favorites, they mean a lot! :)**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>The party<strong>

The premise of a normal apple pie life was, finally, making Jesse Cardoza smile. Working on MDPD with his fiancé and doing normal cute couple things like watching a movie, cuddling and kissing were making his life take a leap to the next level. Tracy was still a warm memory, but it was easier to remember her with a smile and not with tears.

The CSI smiled, taking a look at the glass table with all the evidences of the second case of the day, a woman who was murderer and the number one suspect was her own daughter, a seventeen years old girl.

Natalia was helping him on that. Boa Vista was focused on the case, and badly looked at him.

— Do you really believe on the daughter's version? — He asked.

The brunette shrugged while reading a small notebook. — She seemed… Guilty of something, at least for me. I don't know if this has something to do with her mother of maybe… Something else. Hey Jesse, take a look at this. — Natalia said, showing the written page.

Cardoza arched an eyebrow.

_I just can't believe that! How my mum could do that to me?! She was having sex with Todd! That sick bitch… I swear to God, I wish I could __kill__ that bitch!_

— Wow.

— Yeah. The mother was a fox. — Natalia laughed, arching her eyebrows. — And do you how we call this?

— Motive.

By the end of the day, the teenager was arrested. She didn't kill the mother directly, but was the one who paid a boy who was in love with her to do the dirty work. Both were getting arrested. Jesse and Natalia watched the young boy and girl with handcuffs leaving the department, and Cardoza sighed.

— This is so horrible. I mean… It was her mother. — He said quietly.

— Yes… I guess she was so blind with hate that… She just forgot about it. — Natalia said, tapping on his shoulder. — So… Any plans for tonight? Me and Ryan we are going to take a beer on the pub, maybe you and Lyra would want to join us?

Jesse smiled. — Actually, we already had plans for tonight, but… Thanks for the invitation, Nat.

Boa Vista laughed. — I wouldn't say that a few months ago, but… You two are so nice together. I'm… I'm happy for you. I was very jealous of her at first because she looked so young, but now I respect her as a coworker, and… As a woman, not a girl.

— I'm glad to hear that, Nat. Well… I guess I see you tomorrow? — Jesse gave her a smile.

— Nop, my day off, dimples. — She giggled, winking at him. — But on Monday I'll be here… — Natalia waved, walking away from him.

Jesse nodded, taking a quick look at the orange, blue and purple sky and finally, he started to think about his plan for tonight: Tony Enright's party. It was a risk, obviously, but he needed to find a way to but the bastard behind bars. The bastard who sank his career in LA and took Tracy from him.

He took a deep breath, walking towards the department, heading for the morgue. Lyra was probably still working with doctor Lomman, finishing with the bodies while Tom mumbling some happy song with her.

Jesse waved at Calleigh briefly, followed by Horatio while heading to the morgue. He had a wonderful feeling of being a part of that ball of happiness of the lab, which make him laughed a bit.

At the morgue, Lyra was finishing her last body quietly, taking a look at the dead woman's face. — She looks so… Tired.

Tom looked at her. — Yes… She does. But I guess she will be able to rest now.

— You're right. — Lyra smiled looking at the morgue's door when Jesse walked in.

— Hi Ly. — Cardoza said. — Doctor Lomman.

— Hey Jesse. Lyra, if you want to go, I can finish the tired lady for you. — The coroner said with a friendly smile.

— Are you sure? — The girl asked.

— Yes, I'm sure. Go on, Have fun. — The older man winked.

Lyra giggled, taking the white lab coat off and putting her gloves on the small silver trash nearby.

— Bye, Tom. — The red haired said briefly.

— Bye, Lyra. Jesse. — The coroner waved.

Cardoza smiled, putting a hand around her waist while walking. — So… Today was supposed to be our pizza night, right?

— Yes…

— How about… We go to a party?

Lyra arched an eyebrow. — A party?

— Yes, a party. Not a pub party, by the way, it's a… Rich people party. I've got an invitation from an old friend and… What do you think? — Cardoza said, feeling a little relieved because that speech was out of his mouth so naturally.

— Well… Okay, but I have nothing to wear for something like that… — She said a little concerned.

— Don't worry about that. Is just a party, okay? Besides… We can go shopping if you want to. I know it's a suicide mission, but I'll go with you. — He laughed.

Lyra giggled. — We won't take too much time with shopping, don't worry. What time this party starts?

— At nine. We have three hours for shopping. Or maybe less. — The CSI said, taking a deep breath soon as they were outside the department. — We probably should have dinner as well.

— Good idea. I think those rich people badly eat. — The red haired giggled.

Jesse laughed, kissing her cheek. — Yeah, you're absolutely right.

Jesse was quite surprised with Lyra. She took a half hour to choose a new dress, a small purse and a pair of shoes. He loved her simplicity, and how discreet she could be. Lyra chose a black short dress that ended on her knees with small lace sleeves. Cardoza had no idea about the brands or anything but he trusted on the girl's taste for clothing.

He tied a knot on his tie, putting the suit on. He needed to blend with those rich people so he wouldn't call too much attention, and would be easier to plant the bug on Enright's living room. Jesse took a breath, fixing his hair briefly before walk towards the bathroom, smiling a bit when he saw Lyra.

She was already wearing the black dress, but was barefoot and finishing her makeup. Jesse smiled, knowing that he could stare at her for hours and never get tired of. She looked at him, smiling shyly.

— Hi there. I'm almost done. — She said, carefully drawing her eyebrows with a pencil.

— Take your time, sweetie. — Jesse spoke. — I must say… You look beautiful.

Lyra giggled. — I'm not done yet.

— I know, but even with half makeup, not ready yet, you look beautiful. — He walked towards her, putting both hands on her waist so he could bury his face on her neck, kissing the creamy white skin.

— Thanks… — Lyra said quietly, caressing his hand. — Now… C'mon, we have a party to go, remember?

Cardoza laughed on her neck, making the girl shiver before planting a gentle kiss on her lips. — Yeah… I'll be on the living room.

Lyra smiled, watching Jesse leave the bathroom. She couldn't feel much luckier than that, Jesse was the most loving and caring boyfriend she ever had, and he was always making her smile like a silly teenage.

Jesse sat down on the couch, smiling when Brittany's cat walked in, because Lyra always let the window opened, and lied on his lap with a lazy purr. — I'm still wondering what do you saw in me… — He laughed, caressing behind the cat's ears.

In a matter of minutes, Lyra walked out of the bedroom. She looked absolutely beautiful, and simple at the same time. Her shoes and purse were a nude color that almost matched, and her eyes were a bit smaller and mysterious with that black eye make. Her lips were deep red and her hair was tied in a bun.

— So… Can we go? — She said shyly.

— One more thing. — Jesse commented, putting the cat on the couch so he could go quickly to the bedroom, opening the cabinet drawer, taking his shirts off the way of a blue velvet box.

Lyra looked curiously at him, smiling when he placed the blue velvet box on her hands. — I… Wanted to give you something that could… You know… Just open. — He laughed.

The girl sat down near Brittany's cat, opening the box. Inside, she saw a silver necklace with a emerald green pendant and silver earrings with the same beautiful green jewel glowing. — It' beautiful…

— The lady from the jewelry shop gave me the green idea when I told her you had green eyes. — He smiled. — She said it would fit perfectly. But to be honest… — He frowned. — Your eyes are much beautiful.

She rolled eyes. — Don't be silly… — Lyra said, while putting the earrings, smiling when he took the necklace carefully. She turned around, holding the green pendant while Jesse was getting a bit of a trouble with the small necklace locking.

— There. — He smiled. — Do I need to say again that you look beautiful?

— No, you don't. — She giggled. — C'mon. We have a party to go, right?

— Yes. We do.


End file.
